Jotunn Blood
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Farbauti loves her children more than any frost giantess could. But the war with the Asgardians has become increasingly threatening. Farbauti leaves the ice palace to try to escape and save her little jotunnlings, but the war has stretched farther than she thought. Farbauti sobs as she realizes that her beloved children would have been safer away from Jotunnheim. One-Shot


**A/N: Just a little fic I wrote, inspired by a piece of fanart I saw. :)**

Farbauti's breath quickened as she hurriedly shoved needed possessions into a hefty old sack. They would need supplies for the tiring journey ahead.

"Mumma?" A small voice questioned. Farbauti whipped around to see her eldest son staring wide eyed at her with fear spread over his tiny features. "Mumma, what are you doing Mumma?" The child repeated.

Farbauti sighed and lifted the 4 year old into her icy blue arms. "I am packing young one. We must make haste and leave." She explained. "Why Mumma?" The young Jotunn asked confusedly. Farbauti smiled sadly. "To keep you and your brothers safe." She replied.

As if on cue, a high pitched cry rang through the air. Farbauti set her son down and turned towards the ice crystal cradle at the end of the great royal bed. "Shhh… Hush child." Farbauti soothed, as she gently rocked the petite new born Jotunn runt. His large crimson eyes stared up at her with a curious expression. Farbauti sang softly.

_Let my lullaby lull you towards dreams_

_Of wonderful, winter-ful, crystallized beams_

_Let the essence of ice be in your soft heart_

_Although there's always a price, we will never part_

_Do not imagine the horrors of life_

_Think only of gladness over fear and spite_

_I love you with every strong being of my heart_

_Until death when we meet, let your dreamful life start_

The sapphire skinned infant's eyelids drooped until he snoozed peacefully in his mother's arms. Farbauti stroked her son's hair, as she sat gently on the end of the bed. "Mumma? Is Papa coming wif us?"

The toddling jotunnling asked. "No my son. Your father has to help fight the Asgardians and protect our nation." Farbauti said sadly. For a few minutes longer, Farbauti sat stroking her eldest and youngest son's heads affectionately.

Suddenly, the palace began to shake sounds of horns and war was heard not so far away. Farbauti gasped as picture frames began to fall from walls and shatter, as well as books fell off shelves scattering across the floor.

The baby in her arms had awakened and was wailing in a frightened manner.

"Helblindi, go tell your father we are to leave now! Then meet me in the back of the palace quickly! Bring your little brothers! Go now child!" Farbauti shouted frantically. Helblindi nodded his tiny head and sprinted out the frosty white wooded doors down the hall searching for his father.

Farbauti hastily gathered up the needed supplies for the escape in one arm, as well as cradled her newborn son in the other arm. "Shhh… Do not cry little Loki." Farbauti soothed.

A few minutes later she stood in the back of the palace at the secret entrance to the hidden emergency ice tunnels.

The ice tunnels led through the frosted caverns and hopefully out of the war's danger. Farbauti did not know for sure, but it was the only chance they had left. Out of the shadows five recognizable figures appeared. Farbauti turned startled, and then sighed in relief.

"Mumma! I did what you asked! I told papa and got my wittle bwothers!"

Helblindi said enthusiastically. Farbauti chuckled at her son's antics, and then turned to face the tallest figure that stood on the far right of her son. The Jotunn stared back and then spoke. "My dear Farbauti, I hope you know that I love you with every inch of my mind and soul, and that your icy smile has permanently frostbitten my heart forever." Laufey said.

Farbauti stared at her husband solemnly, and nodded. "I feel the same for you my love." She replied. Laufey stepped forward and brushed her freezing face softly. Farbauti leaned in and they shared a tender, yet saddened kiss of farewell. Laufey stepped back and looked down at the five jotunnlings in the room.

"Listen to your mother boys. She knows what is best for you." He stated kissing each of the frost giantlings on the forehead, ending with a soft short kiss on Farbauti's cheek. "Be safe my love." Laufey said. "I must return to the armies now."

With that, Laufey stepped out of the room and traveled back up to join in the battle once more. A single tear slipped out of the corner of Farbauti's silver eyes, as she turned and started walking straight ahead into the dark and cold passageway. "Mumma!" 3 year old Byleistr cried, firmly grasping his mother's hand.

"Where are we going Mumma?" The two year old twins Arnkell and Eileifr asked. "We are going somewhere safe my little ones." She replied, briefly glancing down at the tiny blue toddlers following her.

Many hours later, Farbauti and her little ones emerged from the chilled cavern onto the dark icy Jotunnheim terrain. Farbauti glanced in each direction, before hugging little Loki tighter against herself and marching onwards.

"Be quite as we make our way. We shan't not attract Asgardian attention." Farbauti spoke seriously. "Yes Mumma." Her children echoed.

Soon, they came to a river. A cold and clear river. "Mumma we're thirsty! Can we stop at da wiver for a wittle bit?" Byleistr asked. "Fine. But we must be quick little one. We cannot be caught by the Asgardians, for they will surely execute us." Farbauti warned.

Byleistr nodded and sat down on his knees. He and his brothers dipped their tiny hands into the rapid stream. One by one they each brought the chilled liquid to their lips and sipped. Farbauti watched as she settled down to rest and feed Loki.

Resting was nice while it lasted. But that was until the shouts were heard.

Farbauti whirled her head around as her eyes widened in horror. In the distance she could spot soldiers making their way towards them. Asgardian soldiers! Farbauti quickly took action. "Hurry my children! We must retreat! We will follow the river, and let it lead us away." She said swiftly. The jotunnlings took notice of the terror in her gaze, and obeyed.

Farbauti held Loki tightly as she sprinted down the river bank with her 4 other children in tow.

She panted as her lungs threatened to burst from her blue chest. Loki squirmed in his arctic fox fur blankets and let out a wail. "Hush my Loki! They will hear you!" Farbauti whisper shouted. It was too late. "Over there!" An Asgardian called. "I see them! Let's go!" He shouted. Farbauti's breath hitched, and she quickened her pace.

A little while later, they were forced to stop as their lungs demanded air.

Luckily, they were on the outskirts of a small Jotunn town. "Did we lose them Mumma?" Helblindi asked innocently. "I do not think so child. At least, not forever." Farbauti replied. They walked cautiously through the abandoned town, searching for a place to take refuge. The only building that was not in some way destroyed was the town's temple.

Farbauti and her children sat on their knees in the temple holding each other's hands securely. Farbauti prayed to Ymir that they would be okay.

Suddenly, they were interrupted. "Hello frost Giantess." A voice said. Farbauti's head snapped up. It was an Asgardian soldier. And he was not alone. About two dozen soldiers surrounded her. "We have orders to kill you…_Queen Farbauti_." She gasped softly. They knew who she was. "It was unwise for you to come to this temple with only your young brood." Another soldier said.

Farbauti stood and suddenly found her voice. "Leave now Asgardians. I wish not to bring you harm unless needed. It would be wise to vacate before my maternal instincts get the best of me." Farbauti taunted.

Helblindi hugged her leg in terror, as his little brothers gathered around their mother. "You do not have much room for such big words at the moment you witch! You are trapped!" One shouted angrily.

A few Asgardians smirked, before their leader gave them an order that nearly stopped her heart. "Attack!"

Farbauti gasped as she and her young ones were surrounded. Farbauti used ice magic to freeze an unsuspecting soldier's head and hit another in the leg with her walking staff. But it was too late.

Farbauti heard a high pitched shriek pierce the air and to her utter horror, her little son Arnkell fell to his knees as purple Jotunn blood gushed from the open arrow wound stabbed into his small chest. "No!" Farbauti cried as she dropped to her knees, desperately clinging to her son's lifeless body.

One Asgardian laughed while another shoved her into the snowy ground with his foot.

Farbauti cradled her sons head and whispered soothing mournful words into his non hearing ear.

She looked up with pure rage gracing across her beautiful complexion.

"YOU MONSTER! MAY YOU DIE ONE THOUSAND PAINFUL DEATHS BY THE NAME OF YMIR, FOR YOUR HANDS ARE NOW ETERNALLY STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF MY SON!"

She shouted slapping the smirk right off the Asgardian's face. "You dare you strike me you foul creature!" He yelled as the soldiers surrounded her again. She was outside the temple now (Thankfully she had set Loki down on the altar inside before the Asgardians arrived, so at least he was safe) shivering in the cold as her own blood filled her mouth.

She watched as one by one, each of her sons were stabbed, impaled, or crushed. "Please stop!" She shrieked desperately. "Orders are orders frost giantess." The soldier said. With that he brought his sword down, through Farbauti's stomach. "Ahhhhhhh! She cried out painfully.

"I think we shall leave you here to bleed out and wallow painfully in the blood of your sons. Don't you agree?" He asked cruelly. With that, the soldiers marched away, completely unaware that in the temple, a newborn infant cried desperately for his mother who would not be returning

Farbauti sobbed as the last sliver of life left her. Her last thought was of her little Loki, who lay bawling in the temple just mere yards away.

Odin led his horse through the battle field's aftermath. So much destruction. He was about to turn and head back to his soldiers so they could return to Asgard with the news that they had won the war, when he heard a faint cry from the distant Jotunn village.

Odin turned and followed the sound. Upon entering the village he spotted the bodies of four Jotunn children and their mother. Odin walked towards the scene before realizing who the mother was. Queen Farbauti. Odin saw the desperate and devastated look that was permanently imprinted upon her face. _'A shame... Laufey will not be happy. When he finds out.' _He thought distastefully.

He did not stay long. The souls of the dead still lingered. He could sense it all around. Odin dismounted his steed and walked into the temple where the cries sounded from. His eyes widened in surprise as he bent down to pick up the small blue Jotunn runt on the temple's altar. He held the infant as it became silent, staring up at the new stranger with innocent curiosity. Odin couldn't help but smile, when the tiny blue child reached up and tugged on his beard, and transformed his skin color to a creamier shade to that of an Asgardian. That's when he noticed a dog tag attached to the blanket. Odin read the name that appeared on it; Loki Laufeyson. _Loki._

**A/N: There you have it. Loki was not intentionally abandoned or left to die. ODIN. Those Asgardian Soldiers are cruel. Poor Farbauti. P.s. Go and read my other story "Taken." It is a continuation o this one-shot, so go there if you want more. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
